Cloud computing services have become increasingly popular. Cloud services providers include Amazon Web Services (AWS), Microsoft Azure, CenturyLink Cloud, Rackspace, Joyent, and Google, each of which offer a variety of services including compute, storage, networking, database, analytics, applications, deployment, management, developer tools, etc. Cloud computing services provide computing capacity as an alternative to building an actual physical computing farm. Yet, there remains a need for improved techniques for protecting against malware and malicious activity when using cloud computing infrastructure services.